


home is where the heart is

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Light Angst, Sad Floris | Fundy, Traitor Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: fundys home is not with the people, his home is with the land, because it’s all he has left.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Mentioned), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, all of these are pretty much just mentioned
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	home is where the heart is

fundys home is not with the people, his home is with the land, because it’s all he has left.

(even as it becomes unrecognizable.)

it’s been that way for some time now. so he didn’t think his father was surprised when fundy started tearing down the walls after his exile. and it wasn’t surprising that when schlatt asked what fundys relation to the former president was, that he said they weren’t close.

it’s not like he’d been lying, they weren’t. but it hadn’t always been this way.

once upon a time, fundy loved his father, his nation, his family. he had been happy and naive. when fundy was young he looked up to his father, wanted to be just like him. he loved playing down by the river with tubbo and eret. 

(not tommy, never tommy. always busy with wilbur to take time off with someone who wasn’t tubbo.) 

he knew he was cared for and loved and safe. he hadn't paid much attention at first, when wilbur started ignoring him and favouring tommy. but when the first war happened he realized, no one really cared. the only time his father had talked to him was when everyone was there and all he did was baby him. honestly, he was mostly left to his own devices when they weren’t in battle. he only really talked to anyone when they had meetings, sometimes eret but that didn’t last long. 

so being ignored and left out became something he was used too. that’s when he started to draw away, not caring much to impress anyone anymore. though, when niki joined he finally felt like he had someone to hang out with. she started a bakery and fundy gifted her a pet fox. fundy really liked hanging out with her and her pastries were also a bonus. niki was kind and caring, she had been there for him when no one else was.

they had become even closer friends when sapnap brutally murdered fungi. that started another war.

(for a moment, just a moment. he thought, maybe just maybe, he could be worth something to his nation. he wanted to prove he could win)

fundy ended up losing. and it just so happened that wilbur came back around the time he lost. it was the first thing he heard about. and when he saw fundy again, he just scolded him and preached about l’manberg and it’s reputation.

really, is it possible to think even the kindest of souls would be happy with that as their life?

fundy had, had eret as a friend but he was gone now. niki was close behind.

the second thing fundy did after his father was exiled, was burn the l’manberg flag. he could hear niki and eret scream, and could see schlatt smirk. 

his own eyes burned with the fury and passion that’d been building for so long. everything l’manberg was, was changing. fundy stayed because it was the only thing he’d ever truly known.

he may say he’s gathering intel and he is, but he knows his heart isn’t in it. he was seen as a traitor by the people he’d seen as family and friends. 

fundy spots tubbo running out of the forest and sneaking back into manberg one evening. fundy knows tubbos a spy, he knew the moment tommy was banished. they would do anything for each other. even though they say their loyalties are with l’manberg, pogtopia or manberg. fundy knew they were truly always loyal to each other first and foremost.

sometimes he wonders what it’s like to trust someone so much, to care for someone without a thought of them betraying you.

tubbo asks him a question the same night when he is going past fundy. he asks, “would you ever go back?” at the time all fundy responded with head been, “would you?”

he’s thought a lot about that question since then.

(new things are happening. a festival is on its way.) 

if he were to answer that question now, he’d say no. he’s hated by people on all sides. no one really trusts him anymore, but then again did they ever really? he can’t imagine going back. schlatt and quackity aren’t as bad as he assumes wilbur thinks. schlatt might get angry here and there and of course he’s still left out a lot. 

there are moments when fundy is alone and misses the old l’manberg more than anything. misses when he was younger and carefree. misses eret a deep voice and pranks. misses nikis laugh and the smell of her baking.

even one days like that, fundy cherishes the good moments he’s had. he isn’t sorry though, he may pretend he is but he’s not, not really. he can miss them but that doesn’t take away his actions. he may feel guilt creeping up on him, it feeds his nightmares. he would never go back though.

he knows things will never be anything close to the same. and he probably won’t ever get them to forgive him. but home is where the heart is, and his heart is in the land, the memories, because the people always leave. he thinks he’s okay with that for now. 

new things are coming. maybe, just maybe,

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated lol !


End file.
